


Fight 'til the End

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: No matter what hardships they encounter, the paladins of Voltron will always pick themselves up and keep fighting.A season 3 tribute.





	Fight 'til the End

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from season 3 only. Spoilers for all of season 3.
> 
> Seriously guys, you have no idea how much season 3 inspired me. Have a vid about how much I loved this season.

**Song:**  Fight 'til the End

**Artist:**  Jack Savoretti

**Length:**  2:09

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  41MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/cmVhXnaFQRg)

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/cx9jbg2zdlgtx8t/Fight%20%27til%20the%20End.mp4)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/164634519306/title-fight-til-the-end-song-fight-til-the-end)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/file/cx9jbg2zdlgtx8t/Fight%20%27til%20the%20End.mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/164634519306/title-fight-til-the-end-song-fight-til-the-end
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/cmVhXnaFQRg
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
